Strange Fluffy Feeling?
by FailingDemi
Summary: Where our lovable stoic host experiences a feeling that has a whole differnet meaning, and he doesn't even know what the frick it is. A short KyouKao tale. -KYOUKAO/FLUFF/ONESHOT/Written for SHINE-


**Strange Fluffy Feeling…?**

-A color challenge issued by Jazyrha on SHINE-

This is for the Battle of the Fanclubs. This is for OGAS, and Lit, you better judge this carefully. :O

(If you're wondering what I'm saying, please visit SHINE. We have a KyouKao fanclub, but not many members. x3)

Disclaimer: Dun own, unbeta'd.

WARNING: VERY SHORT AND STRANGE.

* * *

He couldn't explain it.

The warmth blossoming in his chest—

No…he _couldn't_.

It confused him.

The raven-haired teen stared with a stoic face, and his glasses flared _just_ to hide that tiny speck of red on his face.

Why was his face acting up again? He should try to slap it, but slapping himself in the face during club hours was _strictly_, and I mean _strictly_, forbidden. He'll have to slap himself when he gets home, however not right now—

Especially when everyone's staring at him with blushes fixed on their faces, and he knew that he had to stay put and do nothing to just _please_ the damn customers.

He turned back to his notebook and continued stabbing the sheet of paper to rid of his embarrassment. But what bothered him the most was the _feeling_. What the hell was up with this—this _feeling_ anyways?

So icky—

So weird—

So strange—

So…_warm_…?

His face burned red, and he furiously tried to keep writing in his black notebook. 'Kill Tamaki, kill Tamaki, kill—KILL.' He chanted in his mind, as he scribbled the pen against the paper, leaving fresh, deep streaks of black into the lined sheet.

After all it wsa Tamaki who suggested for the boy to take a nap on the infamous Shadow King.

He moved his head slightly, feeling the heavy mass on his shoulder roll slightly. He could smell light cinnamon, something that smelled like chocolate, emit from the silky hairs that was tickly the side of his face.

The mere smell made his face burn, and he tried to carefully sit back on the leather couch and he glared at the paper once again—doing anything to direct this…embarrassment onto it.

The teen's blazer was off, and he was left wearing his shirt and tie—all that stupid blonde's fault—and he was a pillow for this mere host member, while his neat, crisp blazer was thrown messily over the sleeping boy's shoulder in a pitiful attempt to be a blanket.

He was not at all enjoying being slept on, especially when the rest of the customers abandoned their hosts and were _staring_ at them. Staring with beady little eyes, feasting on such a 'moe' moment.

He could see Tamaki fawning over the commoner host of their club—he wasn't going to do anything to help him. Hell, he was the one who put him there in the first place.

Mori and Honey.

They were so kind to ignore his circumstance and continue eating cake and drinking their tea.

And _Hikaru_…

That blasted idiot twin—

He won't even do a stupid, damn thing to remove his mirror image off of the Shadow King's shoulders just 'cus he thinks it's so damn funny to see his brother sleeping on a potential serial killer trying to keep his embarrasment under control…

He sighed and ran a hand through his hairl, all the while carefully balancing the sleeping first-year on his shoulder. Dammit, why was Kaoru sleeping on him anyways?

This strange feeling, blossoming from the middle of his chest and filling him contently. Why was he feeling this...happy?

_Happy_?

He wanted to damn this feeling of—of _embarrasment_ and just shove the boy off his shoulder. But he couldn't. Maybe because his hand was being occupied by the book and the pen that he held, or...perhaps something else?

Whatever it is, he couldn't bring himself to rid of this nuisance.

Damn this day to hell.

The vice-president of the club closed his eyes irritatingly as Kaoru's head rolled on the makeshift pillow—

Slowly, subtly, Kaoru's head slid down—

From his shoulder, to his chest, to his—

Squeals and screams were heard from the fangirls, and he blinked stupidly—

Kaoru was now on his lap—

And Ohtori Kyouya's day was flushed down the toilet.

* * *

A/N: Ah well. w/e. It's pointless, and weird. This oneshot was based off a fanart I drew. I thought it would look and be cute in words, so if you're curious about the fanart, just visit my dev, and look for the Of Glasses and Syrup Banner.

Reveiw, please!

-Demi-kun. (Captain of the Brown Squadron.)


End file.
